


Chloe/Linda

by nonFruitscriptor



Series: Conversations. [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonFruitscriptor/pseuds/nonFruitscriptor
Summary: Chloe and Linda have a chat.





	Chloe/Linda

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters.   
> Beta read by the author so all errors are on him.

“So how about Lucifer?”

Chloe looked down at her cup as tears began to form in her eyes. 

“Chloe, what’s the matter?”

“I hurt him, or at least tried to and I don’t think he’s ever going to forgive me.”

“How did you hurt him Chloe?” Linda said softly, her therapist persona asserting itself. 

“I… I tried to send him back to Hell.” she replied, unable to look at Linda. 

A strangled laugh escaped from Linda’s throat. 

“You did what!!! Why Chloe? Why would you do that to him?”

Chloe looked at Linda and brushed the tears from he cheeks.

“When I was in Rome, researching the Devil, a priest approached me, said he could help. He showed me things, the truth about Lucifer or so he said.” 

Wiping away the tears she continued. 

“He said Lucifer didn’t belong on Earth and that I could help send him back, we worked out a plan, I had to sedate him and he would perform a ritual to banish Lucifer back to Hell.”

Linda looked at Chloe, he mouth fell open while her confession sank in. She composed herself and continued.

“And did you, did you try to sedate Lucifer?”

“No…”, Chloe closed her eyes and Linda pulled her up for lying. 

“Chloe, we both know that’s not true.”

Chloe stared at Linda and continued. 

“He invited me over for dinner, and when he wasn’t looking I put the sedative in his drink, I was startled and I knocked the glass over then Lucifer cut himself cleaning up the mess. It was then I realised Kinley, the priest, had used me.”

“How so?”

“Earlier that day I saw Lucifer walk away from a massive explosion, unharmed, but a bit of glass cut deep into his finger. I asked him how that was possible and he told me that it was me, when I’m close to him… “

“You take away his invulnerability.” said Linda, finishing the sentence. 

“What, you knew and didn’t think to tell me?”

“I’m his therapist, it’s not my place to tell you, it’s his.” Linda sat back and folded her hands in lap. 

Silence fell between the two women, Linda studied Chloe and made a decision. 

“Get out.”

“Linda…..”

“OUT.”


End file.
